The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination (2006 film)
Nah, nothing's wrong, Mikey. There's some other stuff we could do! - 1997 Disney FBI Warning talking to Mikey The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination is a Disney/Pixar movie about the Happy Monster Band (everyone excluding Rock and Raul, who are the ones that watch the races on TV), Whiffle and Fuzz (from Playhouse Disney International), Mikey and Al, and some FBI Warnings planning to win the Kidston Cup. Plot The Old Film It starts off with a film of the 1952 Springfield 350 with Doc Hudson beating the 1948-1952 ABC Logo in a 1948 Ford Hot Rod Convertible. The film was removed by Frred removing it for L.O. to try going to the Florida Kidd Video 500. RSN Signs On Meanwhile, Bob and Darrell, Cutlass and Cartrip, prepare to set the race on RSN. Independent WBOR 13 near Garfield's house (Aim High America anthem) and Elmore Channel 6 sign on (same anthem as WBOR) with the national anthem. The Moog SSB (only the last 15 seconds) plays on the Monster TV for RSN's sign on. Florida Kidd Video 500 While L.O. drives his bicycle, he crashes into 2-year old monster Johnson. The 1991 Disney Warning sees a 1986 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme driven by the 1986 CIC Video logo. They crash and prepare to meet them and go to Johnson's first race, the Florida Kidd Video 500. It's been historic since they were racing and Johnson was ready to roll. CIC Video will wonder "... My Cutlass Supreme might do well... " and it might do so! They raced so on with best of their luck! They got the record of avoiding a crash and theirselves having good luck with Johnson 1st and CIC Video 2nd. The FBI Warnings were kinda scared to see some real monsters on TV, but might be false after some of these don't appear that much, they're just fake! Bicycle Race and Cookie Jar 400 Practice The bicycle race was underway and dirty wheels have made these boys and Johnson fall down, while during a practice session for the Cookie Jar 400, CIC Video got a plan to get the pole, by shifting all six gears at once. And it's not cheating, it's his pole and chance to win the 400. Frred got mad at Ink and got in a fight, until the FBI Warnings came and got CIC Video with them to see the results of the race. L.O. won and after that 400, the 1991 Disney Warning has won. Cookie Jar 400 at Las Vegas After the cars are set, the 1999 FOX Warning wished Johnson and CIC Video 1986 good luck winning that race. But after Darrell Cartrip said "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!", an accident happens on turn 4, causing Johnson to trip over and for the poor CIC logo to go airborne so high, almost as high as Ronald Oaks (grandfather of Ruby "Easy" Oaks) in 1979 at Alabama Speedway (aka Calladega Superspeedway. The one that made a small cameo in Cars 3 alongside Virginia/Cartinsville/Martinsville.) that he flipped over 50 times, more times than H.J Hollis at Charlotte in 2018!! CIC retired for the rest of the season while Johnson had bad leg injuries, that they had to miss the rest of the season. Before Garfield's Pizza Delivery 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South Frred managed to give up on bike racing while the 1986-1991 Dark Red Disney FBI Warning screen said that he doesn't have to worry. Frred didn't care and gave up. They started talking and Frred agreed on continuing to race. While Bluz does some bike stunts, the 2000 Disney Warning does jumps like the General Lee, except one problem, he went airborne so so so high, higher than that CIC crash, that he flipped over 400 times in a row in the street. He landed upside down and managed to retire for the rest of the season, as well. So Bluz was there to help his injuries. Garfield's Pizza Delivery 400 Bob and Darrell were ready and signed on RSN for the race. The racers were set and the start happens four minutes later. The 1984 FOX FBI Warning was doing a pit stop, but his chief said "ENOUGH, IDIOT! GO RACE!". He then races, but crashed airborne in the huge one, where Lightning Mcqueen was even involved in it! That crash was caused by Chick Hicks while Chick won with Cal Weathers in 2nd AIRBORNE!! Chick threw tires and blew up a fan that killed him, although he comes back to life with GoAnimate logic. Then Mccoy went 3rd, but EVERYONE except Hicks and the 1999 FOX Warning crashed. The crashed FBI Warnings all missed the last race, the Cats N' Co/US Acres 500 at Los Angeles. Trivia * This is the first Pixar movie with the 2006-2011 Walt Disney Pictures logo (sort of, because for real, it was Wall-E, because Ratatouille uses the 1995 logo) and the second was for the 2011 variant (sort of, because the first ever was Brave). * This is rated G in the USA and PG in International, and, in the UK, it is for 12+. * Gumball and Darwin have their early reel looks including the show of said name until TAWOG's sneak peek during Season 3 of said show, while Richard, Anais, and Nicole have their 2011 looks, but they have the 2011 looks in the second movie and the Wattersons use the 2014 looks in the third movie and 2014-present episodes of The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination series. * Characters from Family Guy, South Park, Rick and Morty, Robot Chicken, and other adult shows do not appear in the reunion, series, and this movie, as well as the second movie and the third movie, due to strong language and violent scenes. * Shrek characters and Emoji Movie characters do not appear in the 2017 reunion, but they do in the series and three movies, and the live-action, stop-motion, and 3D characters are in 2D in the reunion, but are like they are supposed to, being in stop-motion, live-action, and 3D, in this movie, the second movie, the third movie, and the television series (using music from The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show, The Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show (aka The Tom and Jerry Show), and Sidney the Elephant, but the movies use different music mostly). * All popular voice actors, including Tom Kenny and Frank Welker, voice characters in the movies, series, and reunion. * The Wiggles are Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony. In the pilot and most seasons 1-3 episodes, as well as the second movie, Sam is the yellow wiggle, and 2013-present episodes and the third movie use Emma, Simon, and Lachy. * In Latin America, the Latin American Wiggles appear instead and Captain Feathersword is played by the Latin American version. The voices of Dorothy, Henry, and Wags were also the same as in Latin America. * It applies to Taiwan with the Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain, as well as the voices of the Wiggly Mascots, applying to the pilot, which the Australian Wiggles, Sam, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony appear on. Cast Paul Newman - Doc Hudson and 1948-1952 ABC Logo Brian Cummings - 1980-1983 Disney FBI Warning Cheech Marin - 1983-1984 Disney FBI Warning and Ramone (from Cars) Dee Bradley Baker - 1984-1991 Disney FBI Warning Jim Cummings - 1986-1987 Disney FBI Warning, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Pete Danny Mann - 1991-1997 Disney FBI Warning Tom Kenny - 1997-2000 Disney FBI Warning, SpongeBob, and A.R.F. (from Puppy Dog Pals) Frank Walker - 2000-2005 Disney FBI Warning, Curious George, Garfield, and Scooby-Doo Tom Kane - FBI Anti Piracy Warning and Professor Unatonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) Jeff Bennett - 1978-1984 Fox FBI Warning and Johnny Bravo Jess Harnell - 1984-1999 Fox FBI Warning, 1986 CIC Video Logo, and the reserve Piston Cup drivers (from Cars: The Video Game) Dan Castellana - 1999-2005 Fox FBI Warning, Krusty the Clown, and Homer Simpson John Stocker - Fox Attention Warning and Mission Control (from Rob the Robot) Larry the Cable Guy - Mater Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen Bob Costas - Bob Cutlass Darrell Waltrip - Darrell Cartrip Bill Farmer - Goofy and PlutoCategory:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney and Pixar animated movies